


When Boy meets Boy

by TheMeansOfProcrastination



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeansOfProcrastination/pseuds/TheMeansOfProcrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two spies, both trying to get the same result that just can't stop meeting. Even their hometown isn't 'safe'.<br/>A string of one shots that will, eventually, turn into a solid story.<br/>More than willing to accept prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alex was wandering around IKEA planning his new apartment with Ben when a small blonde girl collided with his leg, he laughed as she giggled,

“Hello little one.” He smiled and crouched to her level,

“Daisy!” A strong South London accent cut through the calm of the bed department, the panic clear in his voice,

“Daisy?” Alex asked the blonde girl who giggled again,

“Egg!” She exclaimed, Alex cocked an eyebrow, then picked the girl up and stood her on the nearest bed, away from the trolleys and people not looking where they were going,

“Daisy!” The voice called again,

“Over here!” Alex called back, he saw a face fill with relief and hurry over, the boy was about the same height as Alex, who hadn’t quite finished his growing, and dressed and jeans and a jumper, in a style not dissimilar to Alex’s jeans and shirt over top,

“Daise! You gave me a heart attack!” He bundled the girl up in his arms, “Never do that again.” He breathed before turning to the blonde and gasping, there was amusement on his face, and fondness, he was also gorgeous.

“You must be ‘Egg’?” He asked with a smile in a voice that made Eggsy’s knees buckle, Australian London, a combination Eggsy had never truly appreciated before,

“Eggsy.” Eggsy found his voice, “Thanks for finding her.”

“No worries, I know what they’re like.” Alex flashed him a smile that took Eggsy’s breath away, then with a last smile at Daisy he left them, Eggsy collapsed onto the bed.

“I’m fucked.” He summarised.

“You some kind of creepy stalker pedo?” Eggsy smiled and dropped onto the other end of the bench at the park. He laughed, a sound that warmed Eggsy’s heart.

“No, I wasn’t kidding when I said I knew what they were like.” Alex supplied, “Alex.” He added, then as if to prove his point a small boy ran up to him and babbled something, Alex laughed and replied in what Eggsy thought was French. He ruffled his hair and the boy ran off again.

“And here I was thinking you were far too young for kids.” Eggsy grinned, Alex laughed lightly.

“Pots and kettles.” He shot back,

“Well she’s me sister.” Eggsy supplied with an easy grin.

“I’m doing a favour for a friend.” Alex supplied,

“Wait a minute, what the fuck is your accent bruv! You was a Aussie Londoner last time and now, what even _is_ that?” Eggsy exclaimed,

“French London.” Alex laughed lightly, “She’s lovely. How old is she?” Alex asked looking at Daisy, Eggsy beamed and started to talk all about his little Daisy. Both were surprised when the conversation flowed and were shocked to find that nearly an hour had passed when three kids ran up to them demanding ice creams. Both boys agreed and stood, and twenty minutes and five ice creams later Eggsy watched as Alex swung a red haired girl up onto his shoulders and knew then he was only going to keep falling.

 

* * *

 

“What is on your mind!” Roxy exclaimed after flooring Eggsy for the fifth time that day.

“I’m fucked Rox.” He mumbled against the floor, Roxy rolled him over and Eggsy flung an arm over his eyes,

“In what way?” She asked stretching,

“I’m head over fucking heels.” He groaned, “Or maybe just in over me head.”

“Is this the blonde who makes your knees go weak and takes your breath away by simply smiling?” Roxy teased,

“You ain’t seen his smile Rox.” Eggsy grumbled,

“What’s this?” Percival asked, entering the training room with an easy smile, “Bedivere has a crush?”

“Trust me Perce, this is much more than a crush.” Roxy laughed, “You should hear him go on about it. It’s like watching you and _Merlin_ in a room together.” She smirked as her mentor spluttered,

“You-” He stopped at the two amused expressions on the youngests faces.

“You thought you were hiding it? Please. His eyes light up like a kid in a sweet store whenever he sees you, relaxes when he hears your voice, and you Percy, well I’ll let your protégé that that one.” Eggsy rattled off. Before Roxy could even open his mouth Percival left the room, blushing deeply, only getting redder when the pair dissolved into uncontrollable giggles.

“I can’t believe they thought we didn’t know!” Eggsy gasped out,

“I know! It’s just too much!” Roxy agreed.

 

* * *

 

“What are _you_ doing here!” Alex exclaimed tackling Eggsy behind a metal container, in a back alley of Crawley, in the pouring rain.

“What am I doing here? What about you!” Eggsy shot back, wishing for his glasses that had been smashed a few minutes ago.

“You’re the tailor!” Alex yelled,

“And you’re a bank worker!” Eggsy shouted, in unison they stood and fired a few shots at their assailants.

“Fucking hell! You’re a Kingsman!” Alex exclaimed, “A _tailor_ , _Jesus_ I’m an idiot!” Any conversation was cut off by the will to survive. Nearly three hours later they collapsed into a car as Alex drove out of there. Both were nursing scrapes but no full wounds.

“So, what are you?” Eggsy asked with a yawn.

“Freelance.” Alex replied, “Imagine a one man Kingsman, I dapple.” After that the pair fell silent and soon Eggsy was fast asleep, he woke in his bed with Roxy sprawled next to him poking him every few seconds to wake him.

“When did you get home?” She asked as soon as his eyes opened,

“I don’t know. Rox, he’s a fucking spy.” Eggsy groaned,

“Blondie you’re moping over is a spy too? That’s good isn’t it?” Roxy frowned,

“He knew about Kingsman.” There was silence, then;

“Well shit.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Alex!” He felt a boot land on his leg and looked up, gaze confused, “You zoned again, what is on your mind?” Wolf asked, worried,

“An average height brunette, brown eyes, easy smile, cute dimples, little sister-” Ben shut up as the boot was thrown at him,

“Come again?” Snake asked,

“Come on, you haven’t noticed the smile and dreamy eyes?” Ben laughed, “Derek, come on.” He rolled his eyes as the medic,

“Cubs got a …?” Eagle trailed off.

“Eric.” Alex groaned,

“Boyfriend.” Ben supplied,

“And he’s a fucking Kingsman!” Alex groaned, then rolled onto his back and Ben and Derek gasped,

“Really!” The Scotsman grinned,

“Really. Your _brother_ defiled a perfectly innocent boy.” Alex cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Kingsman?” James, the leader, repeated,

“Independence Intelligence Agency.” Derek supplied, “My brother, Marty, trains them and is their handler, he’s basically a real life Q but better.” He paused, “He also goes by the name of Merlin. Do tell which is your knight in shining armour?” The Scot teased.

“I don’t know, that’s the worst part.” Alex pouted.

“That’s so cool!” Eagle exclaimed, “Cuuby’s got a boyfriend, Cubby’s got a-”

“Eric!” The other four chorused, the tactician pouted and rolled off his bed, ceasing the singing.

“Come on lover boy, we’re running the assault course with the recruits.” There was a collective groan as they all rolled off their cots.

“Should keep your mind of your knight.” Ben teased, then ducked as Alex decked him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Alex!” Eggsy called, before speeding his running up and drawing level with him.

“And here I was thinking you had an entire bloody mansion to run around, what are you doing running in London?” Alex called with a smile.

“Daisy’s having a nap, mum’s with her so I had free time, Roxy’s on a- away, and I needed to burn some energy. What about you?” Eggsy shot back,

“I’m on injury leave, got sent home but the rest of my unit is still in Afghan, so I’m burning energy too.” Alex shrugged,

“Want to run together?” Eggsy offered,

“Sure. Race you to your shop?” Alex quirked an eyebrow,

“That’s nearly 5 miles!” Eggsy gasped,

“Yep, got to keep you fit.” Alex grinned, “Why? Don’t think you can keep up?” Alex flashed him a grin, inadvertently flirting.

“Oh you’re on bruv.” Eggsy grinned, then turned down the next road with a smirk over his shoulder at Alex. Nearly an hour later they paused for breath outside Kingsman tailors,

“I win!” Alex laughed, throwing his hands in the air,

“Oi! Barely!” Eggsy pouted, “Again tomorrow?” Eggsy cocked an eyebrow,

“I’ve got to be in Milan this evening, but I’m up for Friday?” Alex offered,

“Sure thing, give me your number and I’ll drop you one if it changes.” Eggsy pulled out his phone, he snapped a photo of Alex who had a fondly exasperated expression on his face, then handed the phone over. Alex’s picture of Eggsy was him with his tongue stuck out in concentration.

“Friday?” Eggsy called as they parted,

“Friday!” Alex agreed.

 

* * *

 

“Would sir like a drink?” A voice asked Eggsy, he turned and nodded,

“God yes- Alex?” He cocked an eyebrow at the grinning blonde,

“Got it in one!” He teased, “You want access to his personal documents right?” He checked, Eggsy nodded, Alex smiled and handed over a memory stick,

“But how?” Eggsy frowned,

“Same way you were planning to, just I knocked them out before it went too far.” Alex shrugged then handed Eggsy his drink and left him, despite Eggsy thorough efforts to find him again he couldn’t find the elusive blonde dressed as a waiter for the rest of the evening.

 

* * *

 

“Duck!” Eggsy reacted instinctively to the familiar tone of voice and swore he almost felt the bullet pass over him, it was only after he’d ducked that he realised it wasn’t his handlers voice, a few seconds later Alex found him, grabbed his hand and led him out the building.

“Why?” Eggsy frowned,

“You wouldn’t be nearly as cute with a massive hole in your head.” Alex smirked, his accent proper English tonight,

“You think I’m cute?” Eggsy grinned, Alex rolled his eyes fondly then waved and jogged over to a waiting car, “Want a lift?” He called as an after-thought,

“In that?” He eyed the sleek, black Aston Martin, “Fuck yes.”

 

* * *

 

“So what is your accent?” Eggsy shouted good naturedly as they ducked into an alleyway, shouts echoing behind them,

“Well-”

“That way!” Their pursuers called,

“Later!” Alex finished,

“How’s your parkour?” Eggsy grinned as they sprinted away,

“Decent.” Alex replied,

“Good.” The brunette grinned before jumping into a window with a laugh.

“Well I need to practice that.” Alex laughed out nearly two hours later,

“We run easily enough, just throw in a little free running. London’s great for it.”

 

* * *

 

“Imagine that! Me saving you!” Eggsy laughed as he casually joined Alex in the corner of a posh party, saving him from the deathly boring talk of the stuffy politicians.

“We have to mix it up a little!” Alex laughed as they headed onto the balcony,

“Al?” A Liverpudlian voice called,

“Here Ben, this is Eggsy, Eggsy Ben.” He introduced them, they shook hands and Eggsy was slightly confused by the appraising look he received, he almost felt himself being judged, then Ben turned and cocked an eyebrow at Alex, a smirk clear, Alex raised a single eyebrow, unimpressed, Ben laughed, ruffled Alex’s hair and returned to the party.

“What was that?” Eggsy frowned,

“Don’t ask.” Alex sighed, “He’s… Overprotective.”

“Brother?” Eggsy guessed, though couldn’t see the similarities, despite knowing Alex’s accent had changed every time they met, there was a hint of Welsh in it today.

“Not biologically. He’s in my unit.” Alex shrugged,

“Army? You never specified.” Eggsy guessed,

“Of a sort.” Alex smirked,

“Back to work?” Eggsy sighed, knowing he wouldn’t get more.

“Back to work.” Alex agreed.

 

* * *

 

Roxy sighed as she surveyed the ballroom, her mark had shunned her, and she couldn’t change it,

“May I have a dance?” A voice asked at her side, she turned and saw a handsome blonde man, holding out his hand, deciding she could do worse she nodded and let him lead her out onto the dance floor, she had to admit he was very good looking, a cute, ruggedly handsome look, he also wore the suit like it was something he’d found on the floor that morning, at ease in it.

“Hate to break it to you love, but he’s gay as a maypole.” The blonde spoke making Roxy’s eyes fly wide, “You can try all you like but you ain’t honeypotting him, you’ll need your back up.” He continued,

“I don’t know what you’re talking- Oh.” She broke off her head tilting to the side in the way Alex knew was listening to coms.

“Roxy, aka Lancelot.” Alex supplied, “I’m Alex.”

“Eggsy’s Alex?” Roxy smiled, she noted the blush and the way he looked at the ground.

“Does he talk about me then?” He mumbled,

“Only from dawn ‘til dusk.” Roxy smirked, she noted the way Alex’s mouth softened in happiness then let herself get lost in the dance. A few minutes later the dance ended, Alex kissed her hand then left her with an easy smile.

“Fucking hell Eggsy, I see why you’re fucked. He’s bloody gorgeous.” Roxy breathed.

“Tell me about it.” Eggsy groaned over the coms, above Merlin’s shoulder. “I told you you was only teasing me cos you hadn’t seen his smile.”

“Percival you’re up.” Merlin decreed and just like that they fell back into the mission.

 

* * *

 

“He’s surrounded by his mates, he ain’t letting me near him Mer, besides why the fuck would he? I’m passing the ball, Gawain, your turn.” Eggsy announced, he was the third knight to try this over two parties, and they were all failing.

“He likes taking what is already claimed.” A voice came over the coms.

“Alex?” Merlin and Eggsy exclaimed,

“The one and only, and if he sees someone have an argument then maybe he’ll step in. Worked before.” Alex continued,

“And who are you?” Gawain mumbled,

“Someone who is about to become your significant other.” Amusement was clear.

“Are you kidding me?” Eggsy squeaked,

“I’m game.” Gawain replied with a low whistle as a blonde man walked towards him, “You’re bloody gorgeous.”

“Well you’re not too shabby yourself, and he’s supposed to be going for you not me so…” Alex smirked, “He hates American accents right Merlin?”

“Yes.” The Scotsman replied,

“Brilliant, Gawain lets flirt and fight.” Alex grinned, watching as the others mouth opened in shock at both the accent and the smile.

“Gawain, you’re taken.” Eggsy reminded him over the coms,

“I know.” The other laughed, then slid into a seat at the bar with Alex. The flirting turned into fighting and Alex eventually stormed away, leaving Gawain to nurse his last drink, a sad smile on his face.

“Always did love a public break up.” A voice commented as a woman slid into the seat next to him, at almost the same time as a voice filtered over the coms,

“So, bad night?” The voice of the mark he was supposed to get, going after Alex.

“Yeah, boyfriend’s a wanker.” Alex grumbled, American accent strong. “He’s free and amazing in the sack if you want a go?” Alex practically oozed the desire to escape.

“I’m good here.” John Massey replied, voice sleazy.

“And here I was thinking you hated American accents.” Alex cocked an accent,

“I avoid that accent for a reason.” John replied swirling his drink, Alex cocked an eyebrow, John leant closer, “As soon as I hear American accents I get hard. But when that voice is attached to your body, well I may as well indulge myself.” He whispered, then pressed a kiss to Alex’s earlobe and pulled back. The blonde Brit hoped the shudder he was unable to hold in came over as a shiver of arousal.

“Alex, you’re up.” Merlin announced,

“Merlin.” Eggsy all but growled,

“Well then, I best finish what I’d started.” Alex replied, seductively.

Across the room Eggsy watched them go, hatred in his eyes. His hand closed around the stem of his wine glass, but caught himself just before he snapped it.

“Al, meet me in the alley behind the hotel.” He murmured, he heard a murmur of a response and nodded to himself. He knew exactly what to do now.

Nearly two hours later Gawain was taking the downloaded data to Merlin and Alex was lounging against an alleyway wall next to the hotel, waiting for Eggsy to appear.

“You listened.” Eggsy smiled as he approached,

“Naturally, Ben’s got all the kids for the night so I’m free.” Alex smiled,

“Roxy’s got Daisy.” Eggsy nodded, he looked at Alex’s small smile and gave up his internal struggles. “Fuck this.” He stepped into Alex’s space and looked up at him, hand cupping the back of his neck. “Say no and I’ll-” He was cut off by Alex’s lips claiming his in a gentle kiss, a kiss Eggsy soon deepened and turned passionate, hands tightening around his neck as Alex grabbed his hips to pull him closer.

“Fucking hell Alex, you can kiss.” Eggsy breathed, eyes wide with arousal, cheeks flushed.

“I try.” Alex smirked, then pulled him back for another kiss, one Eggsy was glad to accept.


	3. Self-Esteem...

A month later Eggsy knew he was well and truly fucked. He wanted to introduce Alex to his mother, he wanted to claim the other whenever he saw another person look twice at him, and loved every single thing about him. He loved how every once in a while Alex let Eggsy win the thrice weekly, when possible, races across London, he loved the way he interacted with Daisy, the way he simply held him close when his mum had to go into rehab and see a shriek, the lasting effects of Dean and V day still affecting her. They hadn’t gone further than kissing but they had shared a bed many a time and he loved how Alex felt safe enough in his company to sleep deep enough that when he was woken he mumbled away in French, he loved that he knew when Alex spoke in Russian as soon as he woke Eggsy was going to be that little bit more attentive during the day.

Alex was no better. He too was well and truly fucked. Alex was not a person who trusted at all easily, it took dedication and determination and pure heart to win him over, and Eggsy had done that a hundred times over. He loved the way Eggsy spoke with a strong south London accent the more he got annoyed, he loved the way he was a natural worrier, he loved the delight whenever Alex cooked something, or shared a memory, an experience. He loved the way he ranted about the ‘toffs’ at work, mainly Bors and Lamorak. He loved the way he cared so much for Daisy, the way he never complained about Alex falling into many languages or the numerous rain checks due to missions. The way he never talked about the missions unless Alex started it, and never asked if he was ok when he was hurt. He had known as soon as he saw the smile and the way he was with Daisy Alex was well and truly fucked.

They had been on numerous dates, most with Daisy and sometimes with Alex’s French charges, but some alone. Alex knew more about Eggsy’s house that Eggsy probably did, but he had never seen Alex’s, but knew better than to pry.

But with their pasts they were both waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 

* * *

 

“He’s too good for me Roxy.” Eggsy groaned, collapsing onto the sofa in her room.

“Gorgeous blondie?” She checked, not looking up from her paperwork.

“Yes. He’s fucking perfect Rox, and I’m… me.” At this she threw he pen down and stormed over to him.

“Eggsy Unwin. You are brilliant. You are smart, clever, kind, thoughtful, careful, wonderful, handsome, adorable-”

“You sound like you swallowed a thesaurus Roxy.” Eggsy opened one eye and was touched by the honesty on her face and conviction in her voice.

“I don’t know many people who deserve you but I think Alex, though he has a lot to prove yet as I’ve only met him a couple of times, may meet the mark. Don’t, whatever you do let him go.” She pressed a kiss to his head and returned to her work.

Across London the same conversation was going on between Ben and Alex.

“Back me up here Tam, come on. Tell him he is worth it.” The Liverpudlian turned to the third person in the room and threw his hands up in the air.

“Alex. You’re a moron if you think for one minute you are not worth shit.” She took a deep breath. “The fact that Ben, more overprotective than an actual _biological_ brother, has given his seal of approval, speaks more than anything else could. The fact you are smitten helps as well.” She shrugged. “Think what you want, but know you are worth so much.” She finished. She ruffled his hair and hopped off the side. “Now, I hope the lasagne hasn’t suffered as a result of our DMC.” She smirked,

“DMC?” Eric asked, appearing through the door. “Hey Tammy.” He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

“Just rub it in why don’t you.” Alex muttered.

“DMC?” Ben repeated.

“Deep and Meaningful Conversation.” Alex supplied with an eye roll.

“Why are we having a DMC?” Derek asked entering,

“ALEX!” Two voices chorused,

“Hey you two!” Alex crouched and let the three and four year olds hug him, “You looking after little Lyssa?”

“Yes. She’s getting big!” Antony exclaimed,

“And chubby.” Sam added.

“So is mummy.” Antony continued.

“Hey!” A female voice complained, Derek held out his arm to wrap around his heavily pregnant wife, an eleven month old baby in her arms.

“Hey Lyssa.” Alex took the baby, Sarah shooting him a grateful smile.

“So were you boosting Alex’s self-esteem again?” Sarah asked with a mischievous grin.

“Ugh!” Alex groaned and walked into the living room, taking the timer with him.

“Yes. His boyfriend is apparently too good for him.” Ben supplied,

“Come on!” Alex groaned,

“The boyfriend who is the reason I never see you in the evenings when he’s home, that boyfriend?” Sarah checked,

“Yes.” Alex sighed, resigned.

“Wait is this Eggsy?” Snake’s eyes widened,

“Yeah, your brothers little protégée.” Alex rolled his eyes, then frowned as Derek started laughing. “Explanation?”

“Eggsy is having the same mental breakdown.” The Scotsman finally gasped out. “I was on the phone with Marty and a girl stormed in ranting about Eggsy’s self-esteem.”

“Roxy.” Alex supplied,

“Yes, that’s it, said she tried to get sense into him, but he stormed off home.” He supplied, Alex frowned, then started as Lyssa was pulled off his lap. She settled into Tamara’s lap, but made grabby motions at Alex.

“Go find him and sort this out.” She ordered,

“But-”

“No. No buts.” Ben pulled him off the sofa, put his arms in his coat and handed him his shoes. “The Lasagne comes out in thirty minutes and if you’re not back we’ll start. You’ll have a plate in the fridge if you come home.”

“If?” Alex sighed,

“You may have hot makeup s-” Tamara slapped a hand over her boyfriend’s mouth.

“Go. None of them can judge you.” The American ordered. “Now go.” Ben pushed him out the door. And locked it behind him. Everyone inside knew Alex could easily pick the lock, but it was the principle of the thing. With a sigh he started down the street.

 

* * *

 

“Morning.” Alex murmured as he felt Eggsy stir against him.

“Mornin’.” Eggsy mumbled as Alex laughed. “Fucking hell.” He breathed smiling as Alex, who was sprawled on top of him, laughed, and snuggled closer. “That was some of the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“Mine too.” Alex agreed. “Think you’re self-esteem issue is fixed?” He smirked,

“Oi.” Eggsy rolled and straddled Alex a wicked grin on his face. “You had it too.” He murmured, trailing kisses down Alex’s chest. “I slept very well and think I’m ready for another round…” Eggsy cocked an eyebrow then gasped as Alex rolled them back and claimed his lips, a smile still on his face.

“I have to agree.” He murmured. Neither heard the phone ringing in the trousers discarded at the top of the stairs.

When Roxy finally got bored of waiting for Eggsy to turn up so she could let rip at him again for self esteem and not answering his phone she stormed over to his, using her key let herself in, then padded upstairs, failing to notice the second pair of shoes, however the trail of clothes from the top of the stairs to the bedroom did not go unnoticed.

“I thought that only happened in films.” She murmured before gently pushing the door open. They were wrapped around each other, Alex curled up on Eggsy’s chest, Eggsy running his fingers up and down his back, pausing every now and again to press a kiss to his head. At her gasp they both looked up, eyes wide.

“Roxy!” Eggsy groaned, head falling back against the pillow. The girl in question let out a squeal and jumped onto the bed,

“So?” She asked,

“So what?” Both boys replied, cocking eyebrows in unison.

“So you over the whole self-esteem issue?” She asked,

“Yes.” Both boys replied, stifling groans.

“I’m going to get a shit load of stick for this.” Alex sighed. “Weeks and they won’t forget.”

“Your unit?” Eggsy checked.

“Yes. They locked me out the house so I’d go see you.” Alex sighed,

“Damn, I want to meet them.” Roxy laughed. “So why hasn’t Eggsy been to your house?”

“Roxy!” Eggsy blushed, but turned to Alex, curious as well.

“Because I didn’t want him to have to deal with my… extended family.” Alex replied,

“Your unit?” Eggsy guessed.

“Yes. If even the slightest rumour about you being in the same area of London got out then Ben would be home, but he lives there so I’ll let him off, but Eric and Tamara would crash, Derek and Sarah along with their three children would join, and James would turn up possibly brining his girlfriend. You’d run away and never want to see me again.” Alex pointed out.

“I met Ben, right?” Eggsy checked,

“Yes.” Alex nodded,

“Tall, dark and fucking handsome.” Roxy supplied. Alex laughed as Eggsy rolled his eyes, Alex snuggled closer to Eggsy, accidentally moving the duvet that had previously covered most of his scars. Roxy gasped and a few seconds later Eggsy’s glasses beeped. He put them on, then handed them to Alex.

“He wants to talk to you.” Eggsy sighed,

“What the bloody hell are all those!” Merlin shouted,

“Surely Derek’s ranted to you enough?” Alex sighed before rolling onto his back with a groan.

“Yes, but knowing and seeing and two completely different things!” Merlin growled out.

“Well take it up with him not me.” Alex shot back before shoving the glasses under a pillow. Roxy was still speechless. Hesitantly she reached out a trembling hand and traced the lines.

“Fucking hell.” She breathed,

“Eggsy, you have corrupted your toff friend.” Alex grinned,

“I know I have.” Eggsy waggled his eyebrows making Roxy laugh faintly.

“Look, Rox, go downstairs and we’ll be down in a minute then we can go into work together, we’ve got that meeting remember?” Eggsy cocked an eyebrow,

“OK, OK, fine. But if you’re not down in half an hour I’m bursting into that bathroom whether Alex is in the nuddy or not.” She held up her hands and left the room.


End file.
